


MyStreet: Into the Multiverse AU-The Dawn of the Dragon

by TheGreatKamina



Series: MyStreet: Into the Multiverse AU- The Legend of the Realm Barrier Dragon [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft-Diaries, Minecraft-MyStreet, aphmau-fandom
Genre: F/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKamina/pseuds/TheGreatKamina
Summary: This work takes us back in time to an ancient Ru'ann where none of the Tragedy that followed the divine warriors had yet to happen yet; before Jean's pocket dimension plan ever went into motion, before the bickering between Shad, Enki, and Esmund. The Emptiness had just begun it's attack! This is what would would transpire leading up to jean going into the pocket dimension, Enki becoming possessed by Michael, Shad becoming the Shadow lord, The death of Kul' Zack, and each of the Divine warriors, Irene forcing her own reincarnation-splitting her memories and her powers from her being, and there after in this AU. This is the story that set everything in MyStreet: Into the Multiverse AU in motion!
Relationships: Maria/ Jean (MyStreet: into the Multiverse AU), Shad/Irene (Aphmau MCD)
Series: MyStreet: Into the Multiverse AU- The Legend of the Realm Barrier Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173197
Kudos: 1





	1. Whence it all began

Long ago, before the pocket dimension of Minecraftia-Arkana, our story begins with a young Jean and his family- Their connection to Halla, and The divine warriors, and the Tragedy that follows. This is their tale...I was woken up by my Parents arguing. "No! That's not an option! we'll find another way!" Yelled Rogan sternly. "But we need to do something to protect our son, Rogan!" came the voice of my mom. "And we will, Megan-just not like that!" he said. "Then what? Rogan, the emptiness gets closer and closer to home with each day!" she cried. "I-I don't know, I'll think of something- but giving you up is not an option- I can't loose you too!" said Rogan. I had gotten out of bed, and crept out the door of my room. I walked sleepily into the living room rubbing my eyes, and asked, "Mommy, why are you and daddy fighting?" I must have taken them by surprise, because- they were shocked. "Nothing, sweetie, don't you worry- we're sorry to wake you- isn't that right, honey?" She said as she walked over to me and knelt down in-front of me. "Y-yes, son, your mother is right." Rogan said in shame. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." she said. "But mommy, you both sounded worried." I said. "Son, listen to me, everything is going to be alright- hush now." She said, as she brushed her hand through my short hair. she picked me up, and carried me back to my room. My mom had always smelled sweet like the lily of the valley flower. "there, now, get some rest." she said as she laid me down, and tucked me in. She kissed my forehead, and turned out the light. "Sweet dreams, Jean!" she said. "Goodnight, mommy!" I replied. "Goodnight, son- I love you!" She said. "I love you.." I said as I passed out. she had hummed a little lullaby for me before she walked away with a smile.

a couple nights later..

It was the middle of the night; "Wake up, wake up Jean!" whispered Rogan urgently. he had woken me up moments before the house caught on fire. "D-Dad, what's going on?" I asked. "Shh, shh, listen to me son- we need to go now!" he whispered. "But dad! what's going on?" I said. "It doesn't matter now, just know that we need to leave now!" he said. his eyes had bore the same red mine would years later. "don't look in my eyes, son." he had said. "Daddy," I asked, "Where did mommy go?" he picked me up. "Son," he began as tears streamed down his face, "Your mother... I-is, your mother is in a better place." "but why did she have to go?" I asked. "I-I don't know son," he said as he looked around. "she's just gone, but she loved you very much." 'what's wrong?' I thought. "Will she come home?" I asked. "Stop it, Jean, please- she's just gone, and I can't explain it." he said, "We need to go now!!" The house was on fire as I would soon realize upon being wide awake- fear in my eyes. I watched the house burn as we were forced to be on the run. Flying in the air were Wyverns and something wrong about them- these dragons were corrupted by the emptiness! "Why are they attacking our house?!" I asked. "Son, there are very bad things going on right now, but you don't need to fear them, I'm going to protect you." answered Rogan. as he told me that he deflected a blast of fire that was incoming it a sword of cold steel. The sound of the head bouncing off the metal wasn't fun. "I'm sorry-Megan, I had to use your help." whispered Rogan. "what was that?" I asked. "Never-mind, that jean- it's nothing." He answered. I would soon find out that it wasn't just Wyverns that were our enemy. Men and women with pitchforks and and torches- some of them corrupted. "Kill them!" cried one of them. "Burn them!!" cried another. "They are the reason for everything wrong!!" we were fleeing to a field of hills as we were attacked. He set me down and then chose to fight them off, dragons and humans alike. My dad had switched to his regular sword, and used magic and his eyes. blasts of fire going everywhere. it was a chaotic dirty fight. "Close your eyes son, I don't want to to see any of this, and don't you dare open them!" he called to me. I could tell he was getting hurt. things seemed bleak. "Why won't you die!!" cried one of them, "You're just monsters!" we were surrounded. "Jean-Run!" Rogan called. I turned to run with my little legs as bright lights whizzed by. I turned to see what moved so fast like a blur. There stood the divine warriors- Enki, Kul' Zack, Shad, Menfia, Esmund, and Irene. they stood between the corrupted, and us. 'wow! they look so cool!' I thought. "Kul' Zack, Menfia-get them to safety!" ordered Irene as Kul' Zack and Menfia patched Rogan up. "Esmund, Enki, Shad- with me!" continued Irene. "But, my lady- I can still fight!" said Rogan. "No, you need to be with your son-Rogan, he needs at least one of his parents." said Irene. Menfia picked me up, as Kul' Zack helped Rogan. As we began to take off from there I looked at Menfia and said, "You're pretty, Lady." all she did was smile and say, "Thank you." Menfia, and Kul' Zack then focused on getting us into the town, and to the shelter of the church. when we were safe Menfia put me down. In the church with the giant symbol of Irene in the back, I met a young girl who was there. "Who are you?" I asked in curiosity. the young white haired girl turned around in shock and covered her mouth. "I'm Jean." I said. "I-I'm Maria." she said nervously. "What is this place?" I asked. "Don't you know? It's the church of Irene!" she answered. "I've never been here before, I'm new here." I said. Maria giggled with glee, then said, "oh, then, I can show you around!"


	2. Where history leads

"Come on! I'll show you around." Maria said as she gestured me to follow. She started with the central room of the church, and even showed me where her family sits. "You know- my family is actually kind of lucky- since my brother is one of the Divine Warriors." She said. The church was actually rather big- or maybe it seemed big because we were still young then. our interests were drawn to a certain doorway. "Where does this lead?" I asked. "I' don't know-let's check it out- I'll race you!" she said in excitement as she bolted off. I sighed and took off after her. "Hey, no- Kids wait! that is off limits!!" Yelled Kul' Zack behind us. it had became clear to me that we were breaking some rules, but I didn't care at the time. we came into a room with a mural- it had each of the divine warriors, and lady Irene on it. "Wow." Maria said. The very mural made me feel uneasy, almost as if something about it suggested a motif that made my skin crawl- like a warning to the future. "I don't feel so good." I said nervously. "Oh, come on, Jean it's not that bad, you don't have to be such a scared-y cat." remarked Maria. "No, it's not that." I said. "Then what are you on about?" she asked curiously. "I can't explain it. it's just something about the mural- that just gives me a feeling like we shouldn't be here." I said. "I know right? They're so cool!" Exclaimed Maria. 'that is good and all,' I thought, ' but to me it feels like the eyes of shad, and Enki were bearing down on me.' "Maria, we should-" I began but was interrupted by Kul' Zack. "Kids," he said, "You're not supposed to be in here, this part of the church is unfinished, and as such it is off limits." He then took us away from the mural back to the main room of the church. It was there in that room I overheard My dad, and Irene talking. "But he is just a boy, Rogan!" cried Irene. "Yes, but you and I both know that life isn't going to be easy for him- ever- so if nothing else, I'd at least like for you to watch over him, Matron." he pleaded, "I won't be around forever, and I want to make sure he's looked out for." I was looking in their direction squinting- trying to read the room, when Irene looked in my direction. I gasped in shock. "Shouldn't that be your job, Rogan?" asked Irene as she continued their conversation. "Yes, but I find it hard to do with enemies growing ever nearer!" My father said, "I will look after him, Matron, but I mean in the case of worst case scenario." She looked him in the eyes, and resolutely said, "Very well, but only if it comes to that."

Moments later

"Come on son, let's turn in at the inn for the night," Rogan said. "ok dad." I replied. Then to Maria, I called, "Bye, Maria, it was nice meeting you!" She waved in my direction and hollered, "Goodbye! I hope to see you soon!" That night, in my dreams I dreamt of the old cottage home we before lived in on the edge of a little village in the Ramirid hills not too far from the capitol; it was but a cozy little hamlet town that felt warm and comfy, which felt like home- I could already taste the sweet rolls mom used to make; Then the dream changed and the village was on fire and my mother's voice could be heard in the distance. Then it all went dark and nothing could be seen but two big red eyes! I woke up with a surge of emotion sweaty, and scared. I wiped sweat off my forehead as I told myself, "It must've been just a dream." I was still shaken up over the dream as I lay there awake, and alone. 'if I were to tell dad, what would he do- what would he say?' I thought. I shook my head as if to dislodge the thought; 'No, I shouldn't bring it up, We've already been through a lot.' I decided. I lay there trying to get comfy and fall back asleep. Eventually I nod off again. I slept through the whole night- afterwards I woke up the next day.

We ate breakfast, and then I went outside to play around the bustling cityscape. only then upon playing with some other kids did I see the big church like building in all it's grand scale. it was massive, pretty, and above all foreboding. "Hey, Jean!" Maria called to me taking my attention away from the architectural marvel that seemed to almost call to me. "Hi, Maria." I returned the greeting. "What should we do?" She asked. "I don't know, I'm new here- and I don't want dad to worry." I replied hesitantly. "Hey, Lighten up, let's do something fun- here, I'll show you around!" Maria cheerfully encouraged. She took my hand, and tugged as she bolted off. "W-whoa! slow down!" I cried as I tripped and nearly flipped over a cart. "Woops- I've got you!" She said as she quickly cast a novice level levitation spell to stop me from landing face first- then turned me upright. "What's that look for? I saved you." she asked. I gave her the most irritable face I could muster while on the verge of throwing up. I gestured downward to try to tell her to put me down. "Sorry." she said nervously. I immediately proceeded to vomit behind the cart, and walked back over. "Next time- could you please warn me before you go the speed of a gecko?" I jokingly asked as I gave her a smile. We next explored the sprawling market stalls, some had dangerous weapons, others had shiny jewelry, and others still had yummy food. Our favorite was the stall with the mysterious book in runic writing- I didn't understand why but that book I was most drawn to. "A book of echoes- a moment for your thoughts?" asked the merchant. "Don't touch it!" warned Maria. "Well, I want to at least give it a look." I said boldly fueled by my own curiosity, "Besides what could go wrong?" I picked up the book, and opened it. A bright light shined from within the book as a gust of wind carried up the sweet smell of honey. A swelling melody within the distance teased my ears- a song of love, courage, battle, and tragedy. What was first in my vision was My mom, my dad, and I together happily as a family again. The Image shifted, and so did I- I was suddenly older, Stronger, and before me stood a group of people- before me stood Maria, Irene, Shad, Enki, Esmund, Kul' Zack, and Menfia. I looked down, and Maria was holding my hand- but someone a redhead with cat ears that I never met before held my right hand. I looked back up and there they stood before me- withdrawing their hands, and holding their hands behind their backs smiling at me- they looked oddly similar. The vision then shifted again, This time there was a raging fire, a once bustling town crumbled to the ground-it's marvelous architecture a shadow of it's former self, only the church building somewhat holding true. Then I found myself standing almost as if I were looking in a mirror- before me was another me! ripples formed around the area as it again shifted to show a dragon, a giant wolf, a Demon, and an angel each looking towards me in the center. The wolf turned into- why does he look like shad? Across from him stood a young looking woman who looked like Irene, to my left stood- me?! and then where the demon once stood, now stands someone who looks like Enki. Then they were gone and there stood in-front of me a massive, huge tree! I walked up to the tree, and there stood- why does he look like Esmund? what?! "Hello." He said simply looking at me with his solemn blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am a man who failed the people he swore to protect, an unforgiveable oath breaker." he answered sadly. "You don't seem like one." I said innocently. "Well, maybe- but I betrayed the one I loved- and my town- for my own twisted brother." he said, "I thought stalling, and trapping him here was the only way I could own up to my mistakes." I looked around as I asked in confusion, "Where-exactly is here?" He looked at me with sovereign disappointment and answered cryptically, "if you don't know yet, then it will dawn on you eventually- though I can't fathom how in Irene's name you, yourself got here." a bell sounded, a chime of ominous tone. a blinding light descended upon me. "Well, looks like your time here is up," he said, "Heh, the matron sure seems to work in strange ways, my friend." "wait!" I called out. I blinked and caught a glimpse of the book closing and then falling into my hands yet again. I looked around, and once more I found that I was small and young again. "What are you looking like that for?" asked Maria. "What?" I asked. "You seemed kinda sad." she answered. "Hey, what's the-" I began, but the merchant and the stall was gone. "There you are Jean- we've been looking all over for you." Said Kul' Zack, as my father finally caught up with him- on the other side stood Irene. I stood before them with the book in hands. "How did you get that?" asked Kul' Zack confusedly. "I don't know, there was a stall, and a merchant- but they disappeared." I answered. "Son, did you see what they looked like?" Asked my dad calmly. "No, I didn't though they seemed kinda familiar." I said. "Then, perhaps- you were right Rogan," Irene said with certainty, "he might need to be under our watch after all." to them the whole incident was chillingly eerie.


End file.
